<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drowning in the night by mcwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675132">drowning in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho'>mcwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the serum amplifies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Established Relationship, Foreplay (extended edition), M/M, Overstimulation, Slice of Life, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna kill me,” he slurs  </p><p>“But what a way to go,” Steve agrees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the serum amplifies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drowning in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re gonna kill me,” he slurs, sounding suitably breathless, which pleases Steve. There’s a pretty, dazed smile on Bucky’s face, and it grows when Steve’s gives a hum of satisfaction, his flushed cheeks rounding out with it. </p><p>“But what a way to go,” Steve agrees, a firm hand wrapped around the swell of Bucky’s hip to steady his squirming. </p><p>Bucky opens his mouth to reply but then gives a helpless, agonized whine as Steve curls his fingers inside him again, and then again, gasping out these soft, pleading sounds that Steve never gets tired of pulling out of him, mm– <em>ah- oh, fuck</em>–</p><p>Bucky’s hot and slick inside, body pliant and yielding despite his heaving chest and the sweat beading on his forehead. He’s all wet, too, his eyes half lidded with unshed tears, twitching stomach coated with come, glistening prettily between his thighs where he’s aching and wanting more. </p><p>Steve loves getting him like this. Spread out in front of him, flushed and needy and open, taking whatever Steve wants to give him and then thanking him after. Steve wants to keep him like this forever, with his red, gasping mouth, bitten lips parted like it’s too much effort to breathe through his nose, eyes glazed over like he can’t think about anything but what Steve’s doing to him. Sometimes Bucky’ll shiver and then blink and a tear will slide along his cheek, like his body can’t contain itself anymore, like it needs some other outlet. </p><p>Steve would fuck him – he has plans to, he definitely wants to, Jesus fuck – but it’s infinitely harder to appreciate him like this while he’s balls deep in heaven and his animal brain is urging him to take and take and take until he gets his. Steve <em>wants</em>, though, he’s only human and he can only masturbate Bucky to completion so many times before he snaps – that in mind, he presses the pads of his digits against Bucky’s walls with intention, gently massaging his prostate. </p><p>“Oh my God,” Bucky says, voice weak and cracking. “Steve– fuck, fuck, <em>oh</em>–“</p><p>Steve moves his fingers inside him again, steady and methodical. His spot has always been easy for Steve to find, they’ve sure as hell had enough practice, but even more so now, when he’s all worked up. Bucky moans, a sharp <em>mmfngh!</em> mixing in with his whines and the obscene wet sounds of Steve finger-fucking him silly, dripping with it. Bucky’s hands bunch up the sheets, and he bears down, silently asking for more. </p><p>Steve gives it to him, speeding up his thrusts until he’s flexing his fingers while pumping them in and out of him. Bucky’s too weak to actually thrash now, not after the afternoon they’ve had, but he lets out these sweet little mewls, these soft little sobs. </p><p>“That’s it, honey,” Steve says, quiet. He presses a kiss to Bucky’s hipbone, then sucks on the warm skin, marking him. Bucky makes a sound like he’s dying, like he always does when Steve bruises him up. “You wanna come for me?” </p><p>Bucky nods, Steve feels it from the way the bed moves, then hears his breathy “Mhmm.” </p><p>“Say please.”</p><p>“Please,” Bucky says, no thought to it, too far gone, sharp and earnest and desperate. “Please Steve, please, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Heat flashes through Steve’s belly, tugging at him relentlessly and close to overflow with how much he’s been shoving it back down as he presses his fingers deeper inside. And then Bucky’s coming all over himself again with a sharp cry of Steve’s name, ropes of come spurting over his quivering stomach – not for even close to the first time in the past couple of hours or so. </p><p>When Bucky’s laying there a limp, panting mess, Steve finally pulls his fingers out of him and sits up. </p><p>Bucky blinks up at him hazily, chest still heaving, and Steve grins at him as he leans down, straddles Bucky. “What, you thought I was done?”</p><p>Bucky gives an approximation of a laugh, exhaling sharply and smiling weakly at him. “Nah,” Bucky manages. “Not a true Rogers event ‘til one of us passes out.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Steve agrees, steadying him by the hips and <em>finally</em> fucking into him. Bucky gasps and Steve’s vision whites out as he licks into his red, wet mouth, hand gripping one of Bucky’s shaking thighs and pushing it open so he can get deeper, until Bucky’s arching and gasping like he’s out of his mind. Steve’s going a little out of his mind himself, fucking into Bucky hard and fast, pace punishing like always when Steve’s been holding back for a while, which is always, because Steve wants Bucky all the goddamn time and ongoing isolation for sexual purposes is generally frowned upon. </p><p>“The way you feel should be fuckin’ illegal,” Steve groans. </p><p>“Not – ah – <em>ah–</em>” Bucky gasps, “N- not anymore.”</p><p>Steve snorts, and then sinks his teeth into Bucky’s skin, because it makes Bucky choke on his own spit every time. </p><p>Bucky keens, and his hand comes up to hold onto Steve, his blunt nails digging into the back of Steve’s neck, gasping for it, like each thrust is a new, sweet shock. Steve can’t even kiss him anymore, just moans into his mouth, barely pulling out of Bucky now, just fucking him with their chests flush against each other like this, hips rolling into him until Bucky sounds like he’s out of his mind with it. Steve’s been close for hours and his orgasm is sharp and overwhelming, hitting him like a punch and knocking the breath out of him with its intensity. </p><p>“Buck,” he says, not stopping or slowing. “Honey, I gotta– Do you need–“</p><p>“Keep going,” Bucky tells him, and Steve sighs shakily with relief, <em>thank fuck</em>, and drives back into him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/double peace signs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>